Never Gonna Be Alone
by Georgi Pendragon
Summary: Looks like Guy finally has some meaning in his life, but then its snatched away. Can a mysterious pair save Meg's life and will they stay and fight for the men of Robin Hood? Guy/Meg, 10th Doctor/Rose
1. Is It Over?

_A/N. So, uh, this is my first fanfic. From what I've read on fan fiction, its normal to say you don't own any of the characters. Unfortunately I don't either as they all belong to the BBC. If I did own Guy Gisborne, he'd be handcuffed to my bed right now. Wait, did I just say that?! x_

* * *

This was it, Guy was finally free! He finally had someone who cared about him. He had finally found a way of repenting for his sins. These thoughts made him smile as he set Meg on her feet. She smiled at him and he looked down at her in wonder. Then all of a sudden;

"Guy, look out!"

Meg pushed past and stood in front of him. Guy whirled round in a daze and saw a guard lunge forwards. The tip of his axe sinking into Meg's side. In a heartbeat, he knocked the guard unconscious and caught Meg as she stumbled.

"You alright?" he asked. No answer. Without a moments hesitation, he swept her up into his arms and ran, getting her as far away from danger as possible. The further he ran, the more limp Meg seemed to get in his arms.

"Meg?" he called as he ran, desperate for her to speak to him.

"M'fine," she mumbled. They reached Sherwood forest. The closest safe place they had. Once inside the forest, he walked towards a tree by the lake.

"Lets rest here for a moment. There we go." He knelt by the tree, supporting Meg in his arms. Her chest rose and fell steadily but her breathing was ragged. He raised her hand from her side to see the wound. It was deep and bleeding heavily. There was nothing he could do. He turned his attention back to her face as if committing it to memory.

"Kiss me?" it was a quiet request, but Guy heard it. Why was she, a beautiful angel, asking him to kiss her? Who would want a cold hearted killer's kiss to be their last? Meg deserved better so he shook his head.

"Please?" she persisted. He worried that he would want more but he moved before thinking it through and gently touched her lips with his own. She tried to smile but was too weak. His blackened heart was breaking. He could see the light leaving her eyes.

"I always quite liked you," she said and he nearly smiled. But then she turned her head away and went completely limp in his arms. She was gone. She'd saved his life and given her own in return, hardly a fair swap for her life was so much brighter and beautiful in comparison to his own. With a shaking hand, he closed her eyes. His whole body shook with tears as he held her body close to him, hiding his face in her hair.

The leaves rustled and the wind blew past Guy, taking the leaves and small branches with it. And there was a noise. A sound unlike any Guy had ever heard before. Cradling Meg's body protectively to his chest, he looked up at the space before him. A tall blue box was appearing out of no where. He stared at it in amazement as it became as solid as the trees around him, even though there had been no sight nor sound of it a few moments ago. Then the door to this mysterious blue box opened and a man looked out. He spotted Guy on the floor and smiled.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor. Need a hand?"

* * *

_And The Doctor just had to get involved. I wonder if he got there quick enough… _

_**Catch ya on the flip side. =)**_


	2. The Doctor Is In

_A/N. Again, I dont own any of the characters except in plastic form. Yes, I have Guy Gisborne, The Doctor and Rose Tyler action figures. Problem? The chapters arent very long I know, but I'm getting to the good bit =) x_

* * *

"Get away from me," growled Guy, unable to protect himself against the man in the odd clothing with stupid hair. The man who called himself 'The Doctor' held up his hands in a gesture of peace. Then someone else stepped out of the box. How many people were in that small thing? This one was a girl. She had blonde hair and wore a dark blue velvet dress that looked like something Marian would've worn. The man's clothes, however, looked ridiculous. The blonde girl put her hand on the man's arm.

"Doctor, look." She was looking at Meg's body in Guy's arms. The Doctor turned his angular features to survey Meg. Guy felt totally helpless, a feeling he didn't like.

"I said, get away!" he snapped, trying to stand with Meg's body. The Doctor put his arms out.

"Whoa! Careful with her!' he warned. Guy snarled at him.

"She's dead now go away!"

"No, no she's not," protested The Doctor. "She's just unconscious. Bring her inside and I can help." Guy sneered at him, still holding Meg tight to his chest. The blonde girl stepped forwards, her palms facing him showing him she meant no harm.

"It's okay, he's a Doctor he can help," she tried to assure him but Guy was having none of it. The Doctor was getting pretty fed up.

"If you don't let me help her she will die." His tone was authoritive.

"Why should I trust you?" demanded Guy. The Doctor's tone softened.

"Because right now it looks like we're the only friends you've got." Guy looked at the odd pair standing in front of him and then down at Meg. If there was a tiny chance she was still alive, he'd do anything. So he nodded and followed The Doctor and the girl into the blue box.

Rose watched in silent awe as the man in black carried the girl across the control room without a word. She followed them as The Doctor lead them down the corridor towards the med-bay. The girl was lain carefully on one of the white beds and the man who had carried her watched nervously as The Doctor passed the light of his sonic screwdriver over her.

"We haven't much time. Rose, take this man to the kitchen. Give him something warm to drink. I wont be long here." Then he turned to the other man and added, "Its okay, you'll be alright with Rose."

Rose turned and smiled at the man. Then, doing as The Doctor asked, she lead him away from the girl and towards the kitchen. He followed reluctantly and Rose was a little unnerved about his lack of interest in the TARDIS. He seemed to just take it all in his stride. He was an intriguing character.

"Sit down, I'll get you something to drink," said Rose kindly, setting about making tea. The man lowered himself into a chair, his black hair falling into his eyes. Rose looked pitifully at him, her heart went out to him.

"So who is she? The pretty girl you carried in?" she asked, trying to stimulate conversation. The man didn't look at her when he answered.

"Meg." One word answer. Rose wasn't surprised, he did look very upset. She guessed that if he were all cleaned up and dressed properly, he'd be as imposing as The Doctor. But now he just looked dirty and small. A broken man. Rose was almost glad she couldn't see his eyes for she knew it would be like looking into a tomb. The tea was ready and she set it on the table.

"Nice cuppa to make everything better, yeah?" said Rose cheerfully, sipping from her mug. The man didn't touch his. Rose felt a bit awkward, she didn't really know what to say to him.

"So, uh, what's your name?" she asked. Again he didn't look at her when he answered.

"Guy of Gisborne." He still had his name. They could take away everything else but they couldn't take that. Rose smiled at him and he looked up at her for the first time. It was a genuine smile, not a mocking or patronising smile that he was used to getting. Meg had smiled at him like Rose was smiling at him now. He hoped she'd be alright. He could see Rose drinking out of the cup so he did the same. Slowly, he raised it to his mouth and breathed it in before allowing a small sip to pass his lips. It scalded his tongue so he quickly replaced the cup on the table. He decided not to drink anymore. He was too nervous to drink anyway. The thought of Meg in that room with The Doctor was gnawing at him. He had to see her.

Before he could get up, The Doctor appeared in the doorway. Both Rose and Guy looked at him expectantly, hoping for good news. The Doctor grinned widely and Rose knew everything was going to be alright. Guy Gisborne smiled properly for the first time in a long while. His angel was alive.

* * *

_All hail The Doctor! _

**_Catch ya on the flip side =)_**


	3. Inturrupted Recovery

_Again with the not owning of any of these characters. Jeez. _

* * *

It hurt. So much. Even breathing felt like someone was stabbing nails into her abdomen. She longed to fend them off, but she couldn't move at all. It was as if an invisible force was keeping her pinned down. Her eyelids were glued together, either that or she simply did not have the strength to open them. Someone was talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Her mouth was so dry, she couldn't call out for help. Everything just ached. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? She'd take death over this paralysis any day. At least, until she picked out his voice.

"Why doesn't she wake up?" His voice sounded tired and worried. Meg longed to have the strength to open her eyes and speak to him. To show him she was awake and could hear his voice. But every part of her body refused to move.

"She doesn't have the strength. But she can still hear you," said a different voice. A man's but it was not Guy. She didn't recognise it but he spoke gently so she assumed he wasn't a threat. Guy didn't speak again, instead Meg heard a female voice.

"You look knackered. Shouldn't you get some sleep? She'll still be here when you wake up," she persuaded. Meg struggled to break through the paralysis and speak to Guy before he left. He'd obviously declined the girl's offer of sleep because the man spoke next.

"Rose is right. You want to be in good condition when she wakes up and wants to move around." His tone left room for no argument. Meg felt someone touch her hand and then heard the door open and close. Guy was gone and suddenly she felt very alone. On her own in a strange place with two people she couldn't see.

"Talk to her, Rose, I'm gonna go check on a few things." And then someone else left the room.

Rose looked down at the pretty girl lying on the white bed, under the crisp sheets. The Doctor had worked pretty intensely to keep Meg alive, Rose could tell by the mess of the room. Meg's tattered and blood soaked dress was folded over the back of a chair. Rose decided the first thing she'd do would be to find the poor girl something to wear. Then she remembered she was supposed to be talking to her. She sat up on the bed by Meg's feet and looked at the girl's pale face.

"He's a bit… alright, isn't he?" she commented, talking about Guy of course. "Can tell he likes you though, even if he does try to act all macho about it." Rose laughed. She didn't know that Meg was trying to tell her the same thing about The Doctor. The girl had heard him talking to himself as he stitched her up. Flashes of speech between waves of consciousness. Talking about Rose.

"Anyway," Rose continued. "When The Doctor gets back to check on your stitches and whatever, I'll go to the wardrobe and find ya a nice dress. Yeah? Cant go round in that ripped and blood drenched old one, can you? I'll find you summat pretty. Summat that'll get _Sir _Gisborne's attention all right." She laughed again. If she had to play matchmaker then she would. Plus, she'd always fancied having a fashion show in that extensive wardrobe.

_Sir_ Gisborne, on the other hand, was not laughing. He'd wandered through the endless labyrinth of corridors in this magical place and had found a forest clearing. It was strange, a forest _inside_, but Guy guessed anything was possible in this weird place. The forest felt more welcoming than any other part of the strange labyrinth so he found a relatively comfy spot on the mossy floor and lay down. Stars sparkled overhead and he gazed up at them. It had been a very long time since he'd just looked at the stars and admired them. As he lay there, he tried to ignore the stupid tugging from his long-neglected heart. It wanted him to traipse the corridors back to Meg who was sleeping in the medical room. The hole that Marian had left in his heart had not fully healed but right now, it was not causing him pain. It was telling him to go to Meg. But he wouldn't. She didn't want him really. She'd be up and about in no time then she'd leave him. Just like she should. But part of Guy hoped she'd stay. Slowly, with Meg in mind, he began to drift into a peaceful sleep under the artificial stars.

"Doctor! DOCTOR!"

Rose's frantic voice rang through the Tardis, echoing down all the corridors in search of The Doctor. Footsteps raced past the door to the forest and awoke Guy. He grumbled at first but then sensed it was urgent. Ignoring the spinning sensation in his head, he chased after The Doctor, hoping he didn't get lost.

"Bloody hell, Doctor, careful!"

"She's bleeding internally. I thought you were watching her!"

"I was watching her! That's why I called for you!"

"Well make yourself useful and start pressing buttons! That purple one right there. Hit it as hard as you can whilst I hold this tube. Ready? Go!"

Guy heard Rose shout as she whacked the button and The Doctor's triumphant yell followed. As if to add to the noise, a great screech came from the control room and the whole place shook. Guy just had time to see the colour fade from The Doctor's face before the lights went out and they were thrown into darkness.

"Ah. Right, nobody panic." came The Doctor's voice through the dark. Rose yelped.

"I said, nobody panic!"

"I'm not panicking! You just stood on my foot!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Rose. Anyway back to not panicking. We should, in fact, be doing a lot of panicking because I have no idea what the Tardis has gone and done to herself now and by the looks of it, all the machinery attached to Meg has switched off. And to top it all off, I cant see where I'm going." Guy got the impression The Doctor was counting the problems on his fingers. Just his luck to be stuck with such an idiot. Meanwhile, Meg was lying on the bed able to hear the panic but not being able to speak. Paralysed. _She must be terrified_, thought Guy. He remembered her fear on the execution block.

_I__'m scared. _

_When it comes it will be very quick. _

What kind of reassurance could he give her now? Maybe she wouldn't need it. She was a brave soul after all. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

_Trust the Tardis to make things more complicated. _

**_Catch ya on the flip side =) x_**


End file.
